


TimMari: Cold Cases

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: Cold CasesDate: January, Friday 17
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 245





	TimMari: Cold Cases

"Timmy?"

Said person gave a short hum of acknowledgement.

"Watcha doing at this time?" Jason questioned, pulling the helmet off his head, allowing onyx hair to settle freely.

"Just going over unsolved cases," he replied, not bothering looking back.

The silence that followed the answer consisted of Tim typing on his keyboard loudly, and both of the males' breathing echoing in the Bat Cave. Jason lazily scanned the text on the computer screen, narrowing his unfocused eyes at the information after a second of reading.

"...What on Earth?" the older one muttered. "A portal?"

"That's what I thought," Tim agreed, "Never expected to find a small file about some portal appearing in the JL headquarters from an unknown source. I've read through it a few times though, and it seems weird that it was just written off."

"Tell me about it."

Red Robin clicked on a displayed document, scrutinising the details.

"It only opened up for a minute at the most, apparently. The only one who could comment about it was Green Lantern, who said something about it being from...a positive magic source? So they wrote it off...?"

Jason huffed. "Seems dumb."

Nodding mutely, Tim decided, "I'm going further into this."

"Yeah, you do that, Timbers," his brother said, straightening his posture and walking out of the Bat Cave.

However, before his foot exited the cavern, he turned and reminded, "Don't forget that business meeting you have to attend tomorrow."

"Yeah, I won't," Tim responded, "Who can forget someone as stiff as Gabriel?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Jason mumbled. "And I thought Bruce was a piece of wood."

**~*~*~**

"I am the Switcher!" a voice exclaimed, reaching from the streets to the inside of homes. "You all wanted me to be someone else? I'll show you what it's really like to be!"

Nightwing stared at the flying figure wide-eyed, standing beside the majority of his family who had almost matching expressions.

"What the fu..."

Jason trailed off, watching as the - obviously a villain - raised their hands towards a couple gazing in wonder at the sky. A beam shot out from the palm of each one, one being a vibrant yellow and the other being an electric blue.

They shot the woman and man, enveloping them in a blinding white light before it faded into nothing. However, the two soon turned to each other, with the female suddenly standing in front of their partner protectively while the other trembled.

"So...they switch people's personalities...?"

"It appears so Nightwing," Batman answered. "We better stop this meta first, then find a cure for the swapping."

With several affirmative nods, the family leaped into action, jumping across rooftops to make their way to the villain. Tim grappled onto a nearby roof, sprinting straight forward and then landing gracefully on the ground beside the switched couple.

"You need to get out of here!" he advised, "We'll find you later with a cure set up!"

They held onto each other's hands, before nodding and hiding away.

"Just come down from there and everything will be okay," Nightwing placated, dodging incoming blasts by rolling around like an acrobat.

"Not until I've shown everyone what it's like, and taken Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"

"The what?" Tim mumbled questioningly, sending a confused glance to Red Hood.

Though his face was covered, he shrugged his shoulders instead of a verbal answer, conveying his expression well.

In front of the flying person's face, a purple symbol appeared, outlining their eyes with a faint glow. After a few seconds, the meta let out a smug grin, as they bellowed, "Hawk Moth can sense your presence, Ladybug! Hand over your miraculous, before I'll have to take it by force!"

His gaze was focused on a road below, prompting most in the vicinity to stare in the same area too.

Where it was, a miniature swirl began to form, its colour a mixture of turquoise, chartreuse and teal. It expanded, soon growing until the size was enough for a whole person to fit through.

_A portal._

_Didn't the file say it was green?_

Batman, from where he was perched, narrowed his eyes suspiciously, a memory flashing in his mind for a split second.

Legs covered in a thin charcoal black material made their way out first, with the feet of them lined with a carnelian red stripe at the sole. The knees had spotted red-and-black pads, that bent with the person's movements flexibly.

It was clearly a woman, with her reflective midnight locks tied back in a high bun with a long ribbon. On her face, a mask rested, outlining her bluebell eyes with a ladybird pattern.

Her breasts were armoured, along with her shoulders, by spotted plates, providing suitable protection. Running around her waist, a belt hung, holding what looked to be a yo-yo at her hip.

"Ladybug, you've finally decided to show up!" they sneered, slightly lowering closer to her level. "Now, I believe you have some important jewels to give to me?"

"That won't be happening, akuma!" she exclaimed, pulling out her weapon and spinning it in vigorous rotations.

"It's 'Switcher', I'll have you know. And I will be getting the miraculous whether you like it or not!"

The 'akuma' formed a staff out of thin air, that conjured into existence by their fingertips. Curled around the stick was a yellow and blue snake, matching the villain's outfit that alternated between the two colours.

They aimed it at Ladybug, causing a stream of ivory white to shoot her way. She moved away skillfully, deflecting any more offensive rays with her yo-yo. Wings spanning her toned back allowed her to flutter into suspension, making the fight even.

"Get any lingering civilians to safety!" she commanded to the vigilantes, whilst floating side to side constantly from the akuma's attacks. "I'll capture the butterfly and reverse any switches when the Switcher is defeated with my cure."

"What if you need help?" Tim offered, having to raise his voice slightly for the heroine to hear.

Instead of an answer, Ladybug flung her yo-yo at the villain, wrapping it tightly around their form. She then proceeded to turn and spin, bringing their body with her as she unlatched the string from them, and watched as they were thrown into the distance.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," she assured, a caring smile on her lips. Flying over to the roof he was on, she stepped onto it with barely a whisper of noise, and faced him. "Though it would be appreciated since my partner isn't here."

"Your partner? What happened to them?"

Sighing, she muttered, "Some stupid photoshoo-"

"-I-I mean, uh, something he couldn't get out of in his civilian life. You know how it is, right?"

"Yep, the struggle of being a hero," he agreed, acting as if he hadn't heard her earlier answer.

In his comm, Tim heard the crackling of someone reaching out, before one of his brothers spoke.

Ladybug snatched a glance at Red Robin, noticing that his hand was raised and pushed against a device at the side of his head. She smiled, pressing the centre spot on her yo-yo.

It raised up, as she pulled it out and nestled it within her ear canal, then covered it up with a stray lock of dark hair.

Focusing on Tim, she stared at his comm, while the male was none the wiser. Soon enough, a voice came to life in her ears, though it was in the middle of a speech.

"I am _not_ flirting, Robin," he hissed under his breath, turning to meet Ladybug's glimmering eyes.

"Yes, Robin. He isn't," she revealed dryly, sending a grin Tim's way with a blush adorning both of their cheeks.

"Wait, how did you connect to our comm system?" he questioned, breaking out of his embarrassed stupor.

"Magic," she merely hummed, smirking. The reply was accompanied with a smug wink his way, just before she sprinted off the roof's edge and spread her wings. They flapped, allowing her to hover as she flew straight into another scuffle - this time between the akuma and Batman - to help.

"Come on Red. Better help the pixie, I guess," Jason said, "And stop flirting while you're at it."

"I'm not flirting!"

Wind carding through her silky tresses, Ladybug soared towards Batman, with the Sun shining and lighting up the clear wings appearing to stretch across the horizon on her back.

Spherical orbs, with the appearance of snowballs, were launched her way, making her weave between them expertly while flinging her yo-yo, causing them to disintegrate.

"Batman!" she called, catching his attention as she landed beside the suited figure.

Her weapon became a red blur as it spun at an impossible speed, acting as a shield for the oncoming shots. She held it in front of herself and Batman, keeping them safe.

Craning her neck to the side, Ladybug advised, "I need you to try and find an object on them that could house the akuma."

"Akuma?" his gruff voice repeated, whilst he threw a Batarang at a beam about to hit Nightwing in the distance.

"Yes. It usually is absorbed into an object that holds meaning to the person, or was on them before they were akumatized. Look for something out of the ordinary - that doesn't belong there."

"Right."

Holding a hand out to his left, he caught the Batarang that came his way, not breaking eye contact with Ladybug.

Raising a brow, she stopped the defensive spinning of her yo-yo and wound it around the Switcher's body again. However, this time, they spun around, causing her to be thrown like a doll into the sky.

Red Robin, just after asking another Gothamite to hide, caught her falling figure in the corner of his vision, making his eyes widen. He grabbed his grappling hook, latching its end onto a chimney as he sprung up and caught her in his arms.

Tim then settled on a nearby balcony, placing her down softly. Surprisingly, her weight was almost non-existent, making it feel like he was carrying a mouse.

"I didn't need you to catch me," she breathed, "But thanks."

Pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, she reached to grip her yo-yo, though she found it wasn't at her waist. Gazing about, Ladybug scoured her surroundings with her eyes, seeing the weapon clattered on a pavement yards away.

A booming cackle caused them both to perk up, as they saw Switcher floating in midair on the rooftop across. He raised his hand, shouting, "Let's see how you fair without your little toy!"

Holding her arms in front of her, she prepared for a bright light to surround her, however, it instead coiled around the person suddenly stood in front of her.

"Red Robin!"

All of a sudden, a ray of light shot her too, starting to envelop her armoured body in a mixture of electric aqua and yellow.

Batman, perched again on a gargoyle away from sight, stood when the exclamation of his son's alter ego echoed in his ears. Turning, he watched as blinding colours shone from Ladybug and Tim at the same time on a balcony.

Clenching his fists, he prepared to swing in the direction, when something glinting in the sunlight cause his eye. It was silver and wrapped around the akuma's neck, with a heart clipped at the end.

He pulled out a Batarang, twirling it between his fingers as he heard Robin land behind him.

"We need to get that necklace on the villain."

Nodding, Damian too grabbed a Batarang, as the duo both threw them at the jewellery. Sensing the attack, the akuma slipped sideways in suspension, glaring at the males instead of the two confused figures behind him.

"I-I don't feel any different...?"

"Me neither."

They both scanned their bodies for any changes, though they were unsuccessful in their search. Meeting each other's gazes, they shrugged together, before jumping in unison as someone came behind them.

"Isn't it obvious? You two are so similar that you don't feel you've changed," Jason said. "Duh."

"O-Oh," Ladybug stuttered, "I didn't think of that."

"Right, c'mon. Batman's found the object you were talking about."

They followed Red Hood, as he made his way over to his own father and brothers. Nightwing and Batman were hurling weapons at the akuma's neck, with Robin attempting to hold him still.

"He keeps flying out of the way," Tim murmured.

"Couldn't tell, Red Robin. Couldn't tell," Marinette drawled, with sarcasm laced in her tone.

"Yeah, you too have definitely swapped," Jason commented, proceeding to jump away.

Sighing, Ladybug let out a small yawn, before saying, "Looks like we'll need a little bit of luck on our side."

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed, throwing her retrieved yo-yo up above as magical ladybugs began to form an item. In her hands dropped a trash can lid, spotted like her weapon and armour.

"A bin lid? What are we supposed to do with this?" Marinette asked, throwing one of her arms up in exasperation.

Red Robin let out a thoughtful hum, glimpsing about. His eyes focused on several things present - a Batarang in his father's grip, the akuma, a fire hydrant and Jason.

Smirking, he pressed his comm, calling out, "Red Hood? Need some help over here."

Jason swung from a lamppost and into their view, asking, "Yeah, Red?"

Tim simply strolled to the man, yanking the gun out of his hands and rifling through his belt quickly. Taking out a certain magazine, he unloaded the gun's current ammo and replaced it, turning to the akuma upwards.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug almost screeched. "Why are you using a gun? We can't go killing a villain!"

 _Yep, no doubt that they've swapped,_ Jason thought.

Tim aimed at the Switcher, much to the others' confusion. Just before they predicted he would shoot, he suddenly changed his sights to a nearby fire hydrant, pulling the trigger.

It exploded, with little flames licking the air whilst smoke rose from the metal structure.

"How did you-"

"Technology," he responded, winking at Ladybug just like she did before.

Red flooded her face, as multiple snickers sounded in her ear.

Without waiting for an answer, Red Robin ran to the destroyed hydrant, that was now spewing water uncontrollably. Holding the bin lid over it, one stream bounced off and into the air to the akuma, spraying them from head to toe.

"Batman, now!"

The man threw a Batarang at the Switcher, watching as the soaked male had no time to dodge as it cut the necklace from around his neck.

Ladybug zoomed to the fallen jewellery, running a hand down the centre of her yo-yo as a purple butterfly came out of the necklace.

"Time to de-evilise!"

Engulfing the akuma in her weapon's abyss, she closed it around the creature, saying, "Gotcha!"

She finally pressed the yo-yo's surface, with the outside springing up in two halves as the butterfly fluttered out of it.

Exhaling, she smiled at the vigilantes, as she said, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought that would go on forever, honestly."

The Switcher had a waterfall bubbles wash over their body, before a disoriented man was left there. He scratched his head, looking around, dazed.

"You said you had a 'cure'?" Batman quizzed.

"Oh, right. Of course."

Walking to Tim, she took the lid from his hands, launching it into the air as she yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

**~*~*~**

"...and that was how your Mum helped me solve one of the hardest cases I ever had."

"Wow! Really?"

"Of course, honey," Marinette answered as she combed her fingers through the child's hair.

"But, how did you end up getting married?"

"Well, Thomas. After the fight me and your Mum decided-"

"Like hell, Timbers," Jason broke in. "Listen, kid. We all just forced the two lovebirds into going on a date, and then everything started from there."

"Jason! Watch your language around Thomas!" Marinette scolded.

"Sorry, pixie."


End file.
